The goals of the present research project are: 1. Purification of an immunoregulatory peptide derived from normal human plasma. 2. Isolation of vasoactive factors from normal human plasma. 3. Studies on glycoproteins; Amino acid substitutions of alpha-1-acid glycoprotein. alpha-1-glycoprotein, its effect upon collagen fibre formation. Macromolecules of the arterial wall. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nimberg, R.B., Glasgow, H.A., Menzoian, J.O., Constantian, M.B., Cooperband, S.R., Mannick, J.A., and Schmid, K. Isolation of an Immunosuppressive Peptide Fraction from the Serum of Cancer Patients. Cancer Research, 35, 1489 (1975). Constantian, M.B., Nimberg, R.B., Schmid, K., Cooperband, S.R., and Mannick, J.A. Suppression of Cytotoxicity by IRA and by a Peptide Fraction from Cancer Serum. Federation Proc., 34, 1024 (1975).